


4:04 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24437662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Your father isn't polite,'' Gentleman Ghost informed Supergirl.





	4:04 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

''Your father isn't polite,'' Gentleman Ghost informed Supergirl after a tentacle from Reverend Amos Howell's mouth struck him.

THE END


End file.
